The Feral Three
by Lex Q. Coverdale
Summary: Three brief scenes about Toni, each themed by an asset of the Triple Goddess — one of the most recognizable symbols of femininity in our time. -*Oneshot*-


**- The Feral Three -  
**

**

* * *

**

_Hanna is Not a Boy's Name/HiNaBN (c) Miss Tessa Stone - Fanfiction Text (c) L.Q. Coverdale  
(Content: Mentions of violence and language in the text. Spoilers for_ Chapter Two: In Which a Ghost Becomes Too Much of A Theater Critic_)  
_

* * *

_" ... The three aspects of a triune goddess or trinity of goddesses, especially Hecate, appear as sisters. They are the maiden (often blonde and beautiful, and either a naive ditz or a budding seductress), the mother (often plump and rather eccentric) and the crone (sharp-witted, sharp-tongued, bitter and unsentimental)."_

— _TV Tropes,_ The Hecate Sisters

* * *

Toni winced. Her powerful sense of smell was overwhelmed with the smell of old blood and torn plastic. Even more overwhelming was the scent of rage, rolling off of poor Conrad in waves. He looked stunned, either not used to the strength vampirism gave, or not expecting someone to randomly walk in. The blood that splattered his well-pressed, almost lint-free shirt would probably leave a bad stain, too.

"... F&^(#^' serious ... ?" the hapless man went. One hand slowly rose to Toni's mouth, feeling slightly embarrassed at her sudden intrusion. For some vampires, feeding was a ... _private_ matter, for obvious reasons, and Toni had just committed one of the biggest no-nos one could. She could've knocked first, too!

"Wow. I am _really sorry_," she said, biting on her nail nervously. "W-was that your entire dinner? A-are you ... okay?"

Conrad gave her a dirty look. "Aren't you a bit _unusually calm_?" he said testily, his last two words made in a growl.

* * *

She stared back at her partner. He stared back at her. She was stretched out upon the rock, neck craned and head titled back as far as it could go. Slowly, her blue lips undid the "o" they had been in, like a ponytail being released from its knot. Had she wolf's ears, they would have probably flattened in embarrassment.

"Um ... I can explain this ... " Toni said, eyes darting around nervously. That didn't stop the lad's stare. "Seriously, I - "

"No," he said flatly, holding up his hands. He turned on his heel, shaking his head. "Just ... no. I can't ... "

"T-Tom! Wait!" cried Toni, nimbly jumping off the rock. She nearly went after him on all fours, but then remembered that only animals did that. Stumbling onto two legs, she reached out to touch his shoulder. "It's not what it looks like! Please, let me explain!"

Her fingers managed to brush his shoulder, but he slapped them away. This had been the straw that had broke the camel's back. He could deal with her ripping into raw steaks like an animal ... growling spontaneously at other dogs ... sniffing the local bushes whenever they went walking ...

But Tom Tyler could never, ever, _ever _live down his girlfriend running out into his backyard to howl at the moon. In the middle of dinner. _In front of his parents._

She hadn't even apologized for wolfing down his mother's _entire pan _of chicken breast!

_

* * *

_

With a snarl, she lunged at the bulkier vampire, nearly biting his hand off. He did not seem fazed in the slightest, instead shoving Casimiro back as he jumped.

"What the _hell_?" snarled Toni, her voice inhumanly husky in her forced-form. "Stand aside, you! This is between him and me!"

"Don't be so quick to snap, young lady," the burly one said calmly. "As I said, this confrontation is something I'd happily like to avoid. Please forgive my friend for his actions. Casimiro?"

"Ahhh, but Finas!" whined the other vampire. "She started it!"

"Only because you struck first. Let's not continue this little argument, shall we?"

Toni growled angry, the sound deep and animalistic, but somehow still eerily human. _"What makes you think I'll let this go **so easily**?"_ she rumbled, claws flexing and lips curled back as far as they could go. _"It's **about time** you d#*^ freaks were taught a **lesson**."_

"HEY!" shouted a shrill voice, sudden enough to make Toni jump. "HEY! Knock it off - "

**_"RAAGH!"_**

_"Holy - "_

And thus, Hanna's sentence was left hanging as a very, _very _ticked-off werewolf stared him down, jaws mere inches away from his tiny, soft little throat._  
_


End file.
